Sexo&Alcohol
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Todo era por la culpa de Zabini y su estúpida provocación con drogas y alcohol, y ahora Él se encontraba con Potter en medio de la multitud. Drarry&Slash.


**Título: **Sexo&Alcohol.

**Personajes: **Draco&Harry.

**Advertencias: **Slash.

**Diclaimer: **HP no me pertenece, sino a JKRowling.

* * *

><p>Oh, no, sabía que no debía haber tomado, maldición. Se sentía mareado, perdido en medio de la multitud que le prohibía siquiera ver su alrededor y se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, en una vano intento de relajarse. ¿Cómo mierda había terminado en ese estado tan lamentable? Alrededor de gente que desconocía en lo absoluto, o quizás no, no lo recordaba. No recordaba absolutamente nada desde hacía dos horas –aproximadamente- y maldita sea, ¿¡Dónde estaba!<p>

—Draco, Draco… —Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre, más no por eso se dio la vuelta, tan solo esperó que quien quiera que lo estuviera llamando se acercara hasta él— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Dios, mira tú estado, es horrible… —Miró como pudo, sentía la vista borrosa y algo le decía que no solo corría alcohol en sus venas.

La apenas reconocida figura le advirtió que se trataba de Pansy, y el chico a su lado, Theodore. Ambos lo tomaron de los hombros dirigiéndolo a un lugar lejos de la música y la multitud desagradable. La chica le tendió un vaso de agua, tenía un gusto extraño y cuando preguntó por eso ella solo le dijo:

—Te hará sentir mejor, créeme —Y Él solo le creyó, tomándoselo hasta el fondo porque estaba demasiado desorientado para imponer distancia o negarse por cualquier perdido. Su sumisión excedía sus límites y en un lugar lejano de su mente, le molestaba.

. . .

Se encontraba en su habitación, Nott a su lado se probaba los jeans nuevos y la remera oscura, algo demasiado simple y casual, pero que le hacía ver extremadamente sexy. Su cabello negro como la noche misma lucía despeinado sin dejar a un lado su porte de elegancia, una mezcla que le sentía genial.

—Las chicas morirán por ti —Dijo ahora Zabini en modo de broma, estaba sentado en la cama que le correspondía, poniéndose las zapatillas negras que tanto cuidaba y uno lo podía percibir por el estado nuevo que lucían.

Blaise se vestía de manera más elegante sin dejar a un lado lo "normal", una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de vestir del mismo color.

A su vez, Draco Malfoy se observaba con atención cada aspecto de él, sin dejar –por un segundo- descuidar su imagen de posibles defectos. Pantalones oscuros, una remera manga corta color gris que hacía juego con sus ojos y posiblemente los resaltaba, porque cuando Pansy lo vio se quedó unos segundos embobada mirándolo con atención y esto solo aumentó el ego del rubio.

—Es una lástima que los gryffindor tengan que presenciar la fiesta —Se quejó Astoria, actual novia de Draco, había entrado en la habitación sin permiso, pero esto tampoco le molestaba mucho que digamos.

—Lo lamentable es que estemos obligados a ir —Acotó el rubio con desagrado— Es patético.

—Será divertido —Agregó Theodore, que no solía hablar demasiado.

. . .

Cuando los slytherin llegaron, vieron cómo se encontraba el Salón Principal y no pudieron evitar alzar una ceja al mismo tiempo de manera curiosa, pues el lugar era un total descontrol y los profesores no parecían estar allí… o querer estarlo. Astoria, quien se encontraba a su lado, lo miró de reojo y una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desvían a Theodore. Éste sonrió casi de manera invisible a ella y ahora la chica se dirigió al rubio.

—Draco, amor, iré con Theo arriba a buscar algo que me he olvidado.

Ah, siempre era lo mismo, la misma mentira dicha de forma sutil, aunque ya ambos sabían la verdad del asunto, así como también sabían a la perfección que no se amaban… nunca se habían amado. Habían formado pareja por conveniencia y así siempre quedarían, así que le era fácil fingir que no era ninguna víctima de ninguna infidelidad y nadie decía nada porque así también lo creían.

—Haz lo quieras.

Respondió con su voz sonando distante, ya que en realidad había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto hacía bastante tiempo. Y ella solo se fue, dejándolo con los demás que no se atrevieron a acotar ningún comentario y seguramente sería mejor así, pero bien, ¿qué más daba? Bailaría, se divertiría y olvidaría por una noche que se sentía malditamente desgraciado todas las putas noches.

—Ey, Drake… —El aludido se volteó a mirar a Pansy, su mente estaba en otra parte y era por eso que no le había dicho por décima cuarta vez que no lo llamara así— Podemos ir a dar vueltas, ¿quieres? —Y sonrió seductoramente, aunque solo logró que el rubio la mirara con molestia y negara la cabeza.

—Iré a buscar algo para tomar —Y ésta vez sonrió con picardía y Pansy le sonrió de misma manera cómplice, uniéndose así Blaise, y los tres desaparecieron entre la multitud.

. . .

—Bien, toma esto… —Zabini le tendió un vaso de alcohol a Draco, no sin antes haber colocado una píldora que se disolvió al instante y éste lo miró de manera desconfiada —Oh, vamos, no seas maricón.

—No soy maricón, al contrario, soy inteligente por no aceptar esa porquería.

—Bien, si el nene de mamá no quiere…—Genial, había dado en el blanco. Sin dejarlo terminar, tomó el líquido que contenía en un solo sorbo.

Al instante sintió un dolor punzante en la cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza por el dolor y la sensación de mareo excesivo. Se apoyó sobre la pared y, lentamente abrió los ojos, descubriendo que veía de manera borrosa.

—Eres un idiota, tenías que hacerlo con calma —Le reprendió con burla Pansy— quédate así unos segundos y estarás mejor si es que es posible.

—Mnh… —Y en efecto, se sintió mejor a los segundos… claro, _"mejor",_ porque seguía sintiéndose mareado pero por lo menos podía ver sin miedo a que le pasara algo— Bi-bien, dame lo mismo otra vez, y lo tomaré con calma…

. . .

¿Dónde mierda había ido su dignidad? El mareo continuaba, pero ahora unos cuantos síntomas más se sumaron, y cuando se encontró con Potter y su noviecita, los demostró perfectamente.

—Ah, Malfoy…

—Potter…

Ginny Weasley se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Harry, con el rostro demostrando inocencia que carecía y Draco pudo observar los labios de Potter, levemente sonrosados gracias a los besos que había recibido.

— ¿Buscabas algo, Malfoy? —Habló la pelirroja frunciendo en señal de disgusto los labios, algo que lo divirtió.

— ¿Además de tu novio y buen sexo? Sí, que te quites del camino, trola —Contestó sin respeto alguno y la pelirroja se puso de pie dispuesto a golpearlo, pero Harry la tomó de la muñeca para así detenerla.

Seguramente había notado como el otro se mecía en sí mismo, como sus ojos se encontraban dilatados o como las palabras que había pronunciado no eran propias de él, y por lo tanto, sin mucho más que decir, terminó deduciendo que estaba completamente borracho.

—Déjalo, no está en su mejor momento…

—Tienes razón, no vale la pena charlar con alguien que ha perdido la dignidad.

—Exactamente —Habló el rubio— Y tú lo entiendes perfectamente porque ya has pasado por lo mismo, ¿verdad?

—Eres un… —Habló casi gritando con su voz aguda y el pelinegro volvió a detenerla.

—Vete, ¿sí? —Habló con dulzura, intentando calmarla— Ve a buscar algo para tomar y yo hablaré con Malfoy así no vuelve a molestarte_… Y mantiene el pico cerrado_ —Habló, aunque la última parte de la frase iba para el rubio que estaba a punto de hablar y replicar algo contra Ginny. La chica se encogió de hombros y se fue, confiando en las palabras de Ginny.

. . .

Estaba sonriendo, su vista fija en los labios del otro le dieron a entender que su compañero estaba en su misma situación y pronto ambos labios –húmedos, cálidos y con deje de impaciencia- chocaron sin delicadeza alguna. Se sentía extrañamente bien pese a que la situación era sumamente ilógica.

—_Malfoy…_

—_Ah, cállate Potter…_

Y le hizo caso, atacando ahora su cuello y dejando marcas rosadas en su pálida piel que tardarían en borrarse, pero a Draco no le importó, y a cambio gimió extasiado con sus manos recorriendo en torso desnudo del niño que vivió y empujándolo contra la pared con más fuerza para tener un mejor control de su cuerpo.

Sus erecciones palpitando, los recuerdos borrados que la música ayudaba a desaparecer, y Malfoy aún seguía sin saber cómo habían terminado así. Quizás porque él mismo se le había tirado a Harry, besándolo pese a la resistencia que había impuesto, o tal vez porque Potter había querido fingir que amaba a Ginny cuando en realidad su mente se enfocaba en Malfoy. Todo un juego inconsciente que había terminado por con la ayuda de drogas y alcohol.

—Este será nuestro secreto.

—Completamente.

Y desaparecieron entre las sombras, sin siquiera saber que una pelirroja de ojos almendras los observaba desde la distancia.

. . .

—Draaaco… —Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Pansy y la miró con desconfianza, tenía una sed terrible y una acidez de la puta madre. Volvía a perder noción del tiempo en estúpidos recuerdos que se aparecían como secuencias de una noche muy lejana. _¿Había sido verdad?_ Esos labios habían tocado los de él si sus pensamientos no le mentían— Dime por favor que estás bien.

—Lo estoy —Contestó recomponiéndose— ¿Qué mierda hago acá?

—Te encontramos con Theo.

—Ah, si, el que se acuesta con mi novia.

—Ese mismo —Contestó la voz de Theo, sin mostrar incomodidad, pero Astoria miró a su alrededor, humillada.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!

— ¿Esa es mi novia, verdad? —Le preguntó el rubio a Pansy y ésta no dijo nada, confundida y el alcohol en sus vena son le ayudaba—Si, lo es, una lástima que sea mala en la cama… —pero sus palabras se perdieron cuando sus ojos distinguieron en la distancia a una persona que conocía demasiado bien, inconscientemente ambos se miraron y recordaron lo que habían vivido, los gemidos susurrados en el oído y las caricias que con delicadeza habían hecho en el otro. Ajeno a los gritos de Astoria, Draco sonrió y supo que Potter, ajeno a la mirada de odio de Ginny, supo que también lo estabas haciendo.


End file.
